


Waking Up

by RosaleenBan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Post-Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene that could have taken place right after the Season 9 mid-season finale if Gabriel had shown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Sam struggled awake, fighting to pull himself out of the thick haze of dreams.

There was something important in them, something he should remember. Something about angels.

He pushed off the covers, exposing himself to the harsh cold around him. Nothing like the uniform warmth of the bunker – where was he? He didn’t remember going out on a case with Dean.

And this certainly wasn’t a motel room. He was – _camping?_ Possibly? Sleeping in the woods, with no real protection, not even a sleeping bag, just a worn out old blanket.

Where was he? And what was that dream?

He closed his eyes.

_Two figures: angels by the look of their swords. One much taller than the other, neither face visible, but both ready to fight._

Had that been his dream? Or was it real? It had a certain immediacy to it, making him feel like it was happening right now. He closed his eyes again.

_The smaller of the angel’s had Gabriel’s voice: “Get him out of you, Samsquatch! Revoke access, cancel his subscription, just get him **out!** ”_

“Gabriel?” Sam muttered. Gabriel hadn’t been alive for – what? Five years, almost? Why would he still be dreaming about him?

 ** _“Sam! Tell Gadreel to get lost! NOW!”_** Gabriel’s voice rang through his head.

Gadreel. Sam remembered – the angel who Dean had let in to heal him.

“Gadreel, you don’t have the right to be here!” Sam said aloud, though he wasn’t sure it was strictly necessary.

“You’ll die without me, Sam,” a voice murmured in his mind. Gadreel. “I’ve kept you together this long, but you’re still not healed. I can make you better and then find a new host, but you need time.”

“Then I’ll take care of the big friendly giant,” Gabriel responded in his head before Sam could.

That was really all Sam needed to hear. He was probably crazy. This was probably just a dream – but how else would he have taken control back from the angel if Gabriel wasn’t real?

 “Get out, Gadreel. Now!”

Nothing could describe the feel of Grace as it rushed out of him, flung from his body and into the ether.

Nor could he put into words the flow of pain that came over him just as fast, as pieces of him began to shut down. It started with a sharp stab in his lower back – his kidneys, he thought – and moved outwards. His joints, his muscles, his stomach and lungs – all of them shuddered and faltered.

He felt it as his heart gave way to its last desperate beat. His whole chest constricted around it, and he gasped in futilely against the pain.

The last thing he heard, just before he blacked out, were fingers snapping.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an emotional response to the episode back in December. I waited to post because I was going to expand it into a larger story, but I don't know now that I've seen more of the season. We'll see where my muse takes me.


End file.
